Meter per second
Meter(s) per second was a unit of velocity. By definition, an object traveling at such a speed would travel the distance of one meter in one second of time. Variations of this unit included, among others, meter per minute and kilometer per second. This unit was also one of the factors in calculating the tric flow rate in units of cubic meters per second. Comparative measures * The 23rd century phaser bore was capable of cutting through rock at a rate of 20 meters per minute. ( ) * When Commander William T. Riker manually reconnected the saucer section with the stardrive section of the from the battle bridge, he ordered an approach velocity of ½ meter per second. ( ) * While entering the space doors of Starbase 133 the Enterprise-D slowed to an approach velocity of 10 meters per second. ( ) * When it was discovered that Beverly Crusher was trapped in a warp bubble, Geordi La Forge determined that it was approximately 3.6 kilometers in size, and was contracting at a rate of 15 meters per second. ( ) * When the runabout that Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Geordi La Forge, and Deanna Troi transported back to the Enterprise-D aboard became lodged in a temporal disturbance they were able to reverse their course to escape, which was done at a velocity of 15 meters per second. ( ) * The Cytherian probe began to approach the Enterprise-D on a collision course at 15.3 meters per second. ( ) * While attempting to move the orbit of the Bre'el IV moon, the vessel was only capable of producing a delta-vee of 92 meters per second, and therefore were not able to produce that speed increase in time even with powering up the tractor beam and exceeding the recommended impulse engine's power limit by 47% to achieve the task. ( ) :* 100 meters per second was equal to 1 kilometer per second. * Following the Enterprise-D saucer separation preceding the battle with the Borg, Wesley Crusher noted that the saucer velocity was at 100 meters per second and increasing as it pulled away from the stardrive section. ( ) * As the Enterprise attempted to escape the debris field mined with aceton assimilators, its initial velocity was 135 meters per second. The velocity began to increase up to 219 meters per second, as the ship was drawn into the gravitational pull of one of the asteroids. * On the planet Theta VII, visited by the Enterprise-D in 2365, the wind speeds were up to 320 meters per second. ( ) * When the crew of the Enterprise-D tried to restore the orbit of Bre'el IV's moon, it was calculated that they would need to produce a delta-vee of 4 kilometers per second to be successful. He noted the improbability of the feat, comparing it to "an ant pushing a tricycle." ( ) * While traveling aboard the warp ship Phoenix s inaugural flight, William T. Riker noted to Zephram Cochrane, when they were just over 30 seconds to the warp threshold, that the ship's speed was at 20,000 kilometers per second. ( ) * When Chakotay was held captive aboard the Kazon warship in 2372, B'Elanna Torres proposed beaming him from the ship will still traveling at warp speed. Harry Kim thought it was possible, but noted that "at a relative speed of '''2 billion kilometers per second', it's pretty tough to get a lock on somebody.''" ( ) External link * Category:Measurements